Freak
by bubblyblush
Summary: Kagome is a very talented and famous ice dancer, that goes by the name Shimmer, and strong miko but tries to keep her powers sealed and real identity and rink identity separate, but every high school she has attended, an accident has occurred causing her to lose control of her powers revealing them to everyone. She changes school and gives up trying to conceal... full sum inside!
1. icey freak

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha and his gang. This goes for the rest of the story because I will forget but if you want to copy my ideas than please ask me first.

Summary – Kagome is a very talented and famous ice dancer, that goes by the name Shimmer, and strong miko but tries to keep her powers sealed and real identity and rink identity separate, but every high school she has attended, an accident has occurred causing her to lose control of her powers revealing them to everyone. She changes school and gives up trying to conceal them, figuring that it with happen again, and tells her new friends about her Shimmer and Miko secret. What happens when her secret is reveal to the whole school? How will everyone that tormented her react? How will Inuyasha react? I suck at summaries, I think my story is better than what I've put down so please read on!

Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she continued to walk to her new high school, Shard high. Kagome's plan was to blend in and not be noticed, just be a no body and get though each day with out being seen which maybe a challenge, because you see Kagome is one of the most talented ice skaters in Japan, although she refuses to admit it. Her dance partner is Koga, who has a huge crush on Kagome and refers to her as 'my woman' but Kagome said she has no interest in him that way and would like to keep their relationship just as friends.

Koga uses his real name on 'stage' (or really the rink) so he is REALLY well-known in high school and is a rival with the most popular guy, Kagome keeps her name a secret to normal society, Kagome Higurashi is her real name and she uses it for school but her rink name is Shimmer.

Kagome has moved school to school all her life because of bullying, her powers as a miko are to be kept hidden and only a few people know of it such as, Koga, her mum, Souta, and grandpa. She is constantly teased and tormented, and the name that gets to her most, is freak but last time things really start to heat up.

*Flashback*

Kagome was sitting at her table and enjoying a trouble free lunch when a group of punks came up and started fighting with her.

"What the hells wrong with you?!" Kagome yelled after being pushed out of her seat and to the ground. They didn't answer; instead they began to kick her in the stomach. Kagome was in so much pain and her power that lay dormant were now building up within her. Breaking the spell put in place to conceal her powers, a massive wave of energy shot out of her, pushing the punks to the wall opposite Kagome and knocked everyone else to the ground.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around after her power subsided to see the entire lunch room stare at her wide-eyed in complete silence. '_Oh no'_ Kagome thought as she realized what had occurred.

"What the hell are you, Freak?!" Someone yelled at her breaking the silence. She turned around to see someone she thought she could trust, Hojo, her boyfriend. Kagome looked back at the punks that now lay unconscious because of the force of impact and back to Hojo.

"I didn't mean to, honestly…" Her voice trailed off while she tried to reason with them but they just stared at her. She looked to her friends but they looked away, that's when many people began to whisper but she could still hear them.

_What a freak._

_What the hell IS wrong with her?_

_Who would want to be friends with that freak?_

Kagome stood up grabbing her bag and walked out of school but not without everyone she walked passed calling her a freak. The rest of that day she cried alone in the corner of her room before her mum came home and heard about the ordeal. It was decided that Kagome needed to attend shard high. A school full of demons, half demons, monks, priestesses, and demon slayers.

*end of flashback*

Kagome sighed again as she approached the large building, she stopped to examine the hell she was about to enjoy for another three years before heading into the reception.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Said a young lady in a white fur outfit, she looked up to see Kagome, "Kagome! I missed you so much!" 

"Ayame you saw me last week." Kagome replied.

"I know but that feels like 3 years ago to me, besides you didn't go to practice at all for the last week and I heard you weren't at school." She hugged Kagome and printed her timetable. "I heard what happened."

"It doesn't matter besides they were only pointing out the truth." Kagome said in a small voice with a forced smile.

"Those bastards are jealous if you ask me." A male's voice boomed behind Kagome, scaring her out of her wits, "They are scared that you'd kick their asses like you did those punks." She turned around to see Koga.

"Koga?! What are you doing here, should you be at school?" Kagome asked.

"I am at school."

"I mean your school." Kagome retorted but Ayame handed Koga a timetable.

"I am at my school, I transferred. You always need me to look out for you and beat the bastards to a bloody pulp. I hope you don't mind but I did that to your so-called boyfriend." Koga looked at me and she shrugged.

"I don't care for him any more but you shouldn't have done that." She scolded.

"He wasn't much of a boyfriend Kags. I mean he didn't show for any tournaments, or support you; he didn't even stick up for you!" Ayame yelled.

"Ok I see your point but can we get of this depressing topic before it ruins my already-average-turning-shit day?" Kagome asked.

"Fine, next question are you going to tell people who you really are?" Koga asked and Ayame agreed.

"Never."

"Can we sit with you now?"

"No, I plan to blend in and go unnoticed by the public, plus I don't want to ruin your reputations."

Both of them looked at her sadly, "Are you going to practice today?"

"Maybe, no promise." Kagome sighed making both faces light up.

"Ok that's enough for now, and Kags your in my class." Ayame squealed and dragged her off in the other direction.

"Ayame, your rep!" Kagome harshly whispered but Ayame rolled her eyes. They said bye to Koga who was getting surrounded by fans and headed off in the other direction towards maths.

"Kagome please come in and introduce your self." The teacher boomed, Kagome shyly walked in and the girls gave her envious stares while the boys began to drool but Kagome being as dense as she is paid no attention to them.

"Hi I'm Kagome. I just transferred here today. I live with my mum, grandpa, and little bro Souta, I'm 15 and turning 16 next month. My hobbies are cooking, listening to music and go karting." Kagome had rehearsed this over and over again and repeated it to every school she went to, always excluding the fact that her hobby was ice skating.

"Thank you, Ayame please raise your hand so Ms. Higurashi can sit in the spare seat next to you." As Kagome walked over to the beaming Ayame, the eyes of a handsome half demon were following her ever move.

_Where have I seen her?_ Thought the half demon as he got elbowed in the ribs.

"Why are you looking at that thing? Aren't I good enough?" A bitchy girl next to him asked in a shrilled voice.

"Of course you are Kikyo, and I wasn't checking her out, she only reminded me of someone." He reassured the whiney whore and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Inuyasha, by the way I have some friends that got tickets to the concert that's coming to town, so you wanna go, Yashie?" Kikyo said while Inuyasha only gave half of his attention to her most was focused on the girl with the flowing raven hair out of the corner of his eye.

Math's was boring and passed slowly for Kagome and her friends but the entire time it felt like she was being watched but she ignored it and tried to not let it get to her. Soon the bell rang signaling the end of first period and start of second which was computing. Luckily for her the teacher was asleep and the class was just doing anything they liked.

"Hey you're the new girl right?" A female voice called to her.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied without any emotion in her voice.

"I'm Sango. Do you have any friends yet?" Kagome shook her head in response, "Can I be your new friend? I'll introduce you to all mine but don't socialize with kinky-hoe…" Before Kagome could say no she was dragged to a computer and told to log in to her message account. Not wanting to upset her new 'friend' she did as she was told.

Soon a group chat invitation popped-up on her screen and Sango reached over and accepted it for her.

(A/N: I can't be bothered making screen names so they have to use their real names)

Miroku – logged on.

Ayame – logged on.

Koga – logged on.

Sango – logged on.

Kagome – Logged on.

~ Chat ~

~Kagome now joined the group chat~

Koga – Kagome y are u on here?

Sango – I invited her! Got a problem with that! 

Koga – no if anything I'm thankful. Kagz thank god ur friends with our friends cos I can't stand being away from u ;)

Kagome – Koga…

Ayame – Yay I'm sooooo happy (Death Hug) I though I couldn't be friends with u all.

Miroku – Hello Lady Kagome. I can't wait 2 meet u in person. :)

Sango – Wait how do u know Koga and Ayame?

Kagome – well…

Koga – Kagome 4 god sake tell them!

Ayame - I agree with Koga.

Kagome – u always agree with Koga.

Sango – Don't change the subject, I c wat u did there…

Kagome - break. Not over the internet, people can hack into it.

Miroku – I have no clue as 2 wats going on but the bell 4 break is going in 2 mins. Let's sneak out.

Koga – k meet ya wacdonalds look after kagz k Sango?

Sango – K sure.

Miroku – logged off.

Ayame – logged off.

Koga – logged off.

Sango – logged off.

Kagome – Logged off.

**At wacdonalds…**

"Hey guys, how have you been?" Sango asked as she approached the table that her 3 friends sat at, they had decided to order for the other two.

"Alright, I stuck a tack on the teachers chair, she got hell shitty and gave everyone 10 pages of writing but I left when she had her back turned." Koga stated proudly.

"Yeah you really should have seen her face when it happened." A man with purple eyes and short tied back rat's tail, "Oh you must be Kagome, I am Miroku my fair lady," Miroku bent down on one knee and hand her hand.

"Miroku…" The other 3 warned him.

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" And after that sentence he earned 3 whacks to the head.

Kagome stood there with caution, just staring at the Miroku as if he were crazy, but her trance was broken when Sango sighed, "Ignore him, he does that to every girl he meets, just whack him hard and he'll leave you alone." She said casually like it happened daily which it pretty much did. The rest of lunch went without a hitch until Miroku mentioned that Kagome was going to tell them something.

Everyone's trained on her as she let out a nervous breath, placing her burger down. She looked to Ayame and Koga pleadingly, "Don't worry you can trust them. I swear on my life and on Koga's." Ayame reassured. Kagome sighed again before proceeding.

"I've never told anyone before and only a few people know about it so you have to swear to secrecy and this is no joke." They nodded and crossed their hearts before Kagome proceeded, "Well, you know Koga's dance partner Shimmer right?" Again they nodded, continuing to stare with intense interest, "Well… your, um… kinda, sorta, maybe… looking at her." Kagome finished quickly in a whisper so no one in the surrounding booths could hear.

For a moment they just sat there like they had been slapped in the face, the silence began to creep her out as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair and looked down, finding the floor rather interesting, _Maybe I shouldn't have told them… Its not like they'd believe me anyway… plus, its not like I'm any good…_ Kagome thought.

Everyone that knew about her identity before teased her and said she was no good, told her that she had no right being Koga's partner with her crappy so-called skill, but Koga had always insisted that she was not to listen to what other people said.

"Can I have your autograph?" Sango broke the silence with a beaming smile, "I can't believe that you hid this, I mean, you were probably the most popular girl at every school you've ever been to!"

"I insist that you bear my children." Miroku said but that, again, earned him 3 new lumps on his head.

Ignoring Miroku's comment, she hid her eyes behind her bangs and Koga and Ayame looked at each other sadly before turning back to their friend. Sango noticed the exchanged looks, "What's with the sad looks? Did I say something wrong?" she asked frantically and panicked when she thought she had upset her new friend.

"I might as well tell them, they'll think I'm a, freak, anyway," She pause on the word freak and looked up through glazed over eyes, "Besides, once its out I'll have no friends and move on to the next school, I really don't care anymore…" She bent her head down in order to conceal the small droplets escaping her eyes.

Seeing as she wouldn't be able to tell them her self and receiving permission to tell her darkest secret Koga took it upon his self to explain, "Well you see, Kagome has the very strong powers of a priestess. She uses a spell to conceal her powers but sometimes at they activate due to an occurrences in her life. Last time people started beating her in the cafeteria and her dormant powers activated, blasting her attackers to the wall and knocking everyone down." Koga sighed before going on, "All of her so-called 'friends' turned on her, even her boyfriend began to call her a freak along with the entire school. She transferred to this school and I did the same but I did it a week before as you know."

Kagome didn't look up but she could hear everything that was going on, she heard a chair move and her automatic conclusion was that her new 'friends' were leaving but to her surprise, Sango sat next to her and engulfed her in a sisterly hug, making Kagome sob lightly for a minute but she pulled her self together and took a deep breath. "Thank you." Was all she could say, Sango would never know how much it means for Kagome to be able to cry on some ones shoulder and be there for her.

"Kagome, if someone annoys you, you can count on us to beat their asses." Miroku comforted her while gesturing to the four in front of her. Kagome let out a giggle.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." She replied, "Lets get off this gloomy topic, so is there anything I need to know about high school?"

"Rule number one: Do NOT associate with Kikyo, or as we call her kinky-hoe. Rule two: don't eat the mystery meat or lasagna the cafeteria, its deadly. Rule three: Stick with us and you'll be fine." Ayame and Sango cheered, "Anyway period 3 is about to start and you have to do introductions since it's your first day so you can't skip."

They all started to head for the door when someone bumped into Kagome causing her to fall over; she looked up to see a pair of golden eyes staring at her. They became lost in one another's eyes before a slutty girl that had similar appearances interrupted. "Who the hell are you, freak?" The girl exclaimed in a shrilled voice, "Don't touch my boyfriend! I sure he doesn't want to be contaminated by a freak like you!" She screamed while Kagome kept her pain hidden behind her bangs again, it's a habit that she picked up.

"Kagome are you ok?" She heard Koga asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine Koga, really. It's my fault for not looking where I was going." She replied still not looking at anyone, "Sorry, I hope you not hurt." Kagome turned towards the exit and ran with her head down to school, dodging objects and people with a blurred vision as tears streamed down her face.

Back at the restaurant, Sango was blowing her fuse but Koga, Miroku and Ayame weren't much better. "How dare you call her that, you stupid bitch! You're more of a freak than anyone!"

"Don't insult my woman! Piece of trash!" Koga said and left to find 'his woman'.

By this time Ayame was seeing red, she knew how hard Kagome's school life had been, how many times she had changed school, and above all, how much they word freak affected her. Ayame is well-known for her foul mouth and she was about to show why. "Do. You. Know. How. Much. That. Word. Hurts. HER!"

"Oops! I didn't mean to say it to her face. It was an accident." She said with false concern, if you could call it that.

**"WERE YOU BORN ON A FUCKING HIGHWAY, BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE MOST ACCEIDENTS HAPPEN!" Ayame retorted and a few snickers could be heard but they earned a glare from they bitchy whore.

"Leave my girlfriend alone!" The handsome white hair hanyou finally spoke up.

"That thing actually has a boyfriend or is that what you call all of your man whores." He looked confused at the statement and Kikyo noticed this and walked away with an 'hmph'.

**Five minutes later…**

"Hey Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked and Miroku stood behind her.

"Sure I am why wouldn't I be?" She forced a bright and cheerful smile to hide her pain and sadness, but they could see though it, and knowing she didn't want it mentioned they just nodded in acceptance. All of them walked into school and settled down but Kagome could feel somebody watching her, she knew who it was because she felt it in wacdonalds, it was the man with golden eyes.

In each of her classes she could still feel him watching her; she didn't know weather to consider it a good or bad thing.

The school day ended and Kagome was glad to get away from the spine-shivering feeling of being watched. Later that night she cried herself to sleep, releasing all the pain that she had bottled up over the week.

Hey readers!

Sorry if some things don't make any sense, and if your wondering why Kagome told the others if she hasn't ever told anyone her secrets, its because she sick of hiding them and her life is the same cycle of go to school-make friends-accident happens-everyone hates you-change school.

**I've been wanting to use that come back for AGES, if you don't get it well its meant to be like – Kikyo says its an 'accident' and Ayame tells her she an accident, and since road accidents happen mostly on the highway she was being smart and giving her an intelligent, funny and a too-complex-for-Kikyo-to-work-out comeback.

Btw I hate Kikyo! Any one who likes her don't read this because I hope there will be a kinky-hoe bashing, plus I'm sorry to everyone who likes Kagome (I do too so it'll be a happy ending) Because there will be a scene or two where kinky-hoe is out to get her in rather violent ways (Like girl style pranks) but this only pushes Inuyasha and Kagome together.

That's all for now, any questions or suggestions are welcome!

5 reviews and I'll upload the next chapter for you, make sure you follow, catch ya later!


	2. New routine and new feelings

Chapter 2

The walk to school was slow, but her day brightened up a little once she saw her friends. "Kags you didn't show up for practice!" Koga said with a pout, which made her giggle a little.

"Yeah I know but to make up for it, why don't we all go to the rink at break and skip the rest of the day?" Miroku and Sango beamed at the idea of seeing Kagome and Koga practicing, "Maybe we could teach you guys some moves, how good are you on skates?" She asked.

"I go some times and I can skate just can't do tricks." Sango replies.

"Same here." Miroku joined in, Kagome nodded and looked to Koga who was also delighted at the idea, as well as Ayame. All pumped up and excited they walk to the entrance and went to their lockers to get their things.

All through class the group of friends passed each other notes, figuring out what moves they could teach them.

_We are beginners so nothing to hard – S._

_Perfecting your glide technique? Like skating properly? – Kags._

_Depends on how they skate – Koga._

_So excited! Ready to burst! – M._

They all giggled at Miroku's enthusiasm but behind them a hanyou was still peering at Kagome. _Why am I attracted to her? Wait did I just say attracted? I have Kikyo I'm not attracted to that wench! _ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Soon break came around and Inuyasha notice that Kagome and her friends were heading in the other direction to the cafeteria, he was determined to follow her and find out where she was heading but a certain voice stopped him. "Where are you going Yashie?" Kikyo said with a pout, Inuyasha inwardly winced at his nickname, "Come with me." She said dragging him in the opposite direction to Kagome, he sighed and complied but not before looking back at Kagome.

_Her eye looked so sad… I wonder where I've seen her before. _With that thought he went to her highnesses aid.

Meanwhile at the rink which wasn't too far from school, Kagome was showing the girls her new costume that had arrived the following day at the rink, "Kagz…" Sango looked at the said girl, "You have to wear that and show me how it looks on you." Ayame and Kagome laughed at how dramatic she could be but Kagome did as she was told and got dressed.

"Koga, Miroku, look at what finally arrived!" Kagome twirled in her new costume. The costume was white, flowing down to just above her mid thigh in what looked like torn fabric triangles which faded into a orangey-red. Her sleeves are the same torn triangles but just a plain white, the outfit is tight around her curvy figure making her already plump breasts look bigger with a small V-neck and her small waist stand out, "I have crème colored stocking to match my skates, so what do you think?"

Koga stood there gob-smacked at how gorgeous she is and Miroku walked up with a strangle glint in his eyes. "Kagome you look stunning."

"Um, thank you Miroku-" She stopped short when she felt pressure on her backside and squealed.

"Miroku, you pervert!" Sango began to slap him senseless.

"I'm sorry, my hand it's cursed."

"And you call yourself a monk!?"

"Wait, a monk?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm a monk. Sango's a demon slayer. Ayame and Koga are demons." Miroku pointed to his buddies.

"I knew about Koga and Ayame but if you're a monk you have powers too, right?" She asked.

"Yeah but yours seem very strong, and nothing like I have ever seen." Miroku answered.

"That is because the child is from the blood line of Midorkio." An old woman with an eye patch approached them.

"Kadae! Guys this is our coach, Kadae these are our friends Miroku and Sango." Kagome introduced them, "And yeah Midoriko's my grandma, but she passed away when I was little. How do you know her?"

"Long story, I'll explain another time child but shouldn't ye be in school?" she asked smugly.

"Maybe…" Everyone answered at the same time but Kadae just laughed.

"I don't care but as long as you are practicing it'll be fine." She waddled off in the other direction.

Everyone put on their skates and head on the rink, Koga and Kagome warmed up first and told Miroku, Sango and Ayame to do the same. After about 10 minutes Koga took Miroku and Kagome took Ayame and Sango. "I want both of you to go around the rink as best as you can without hurting yourself until I say stop." Kagome ordered. Ayame glided gracefully across the ice but Sango wasn't as good, Kagome noted that Ayame wobbles on the turns though. "Ok come back over to me."

Once they managed to glide over to Kagome with a little help to stop Kagome got to work on pointing out their stumbles, "Ok well Ayame you're more graceful on the ice but you aren't turning correctly which causes you to stumble and Sango although you aren't as graceful you need more confidence and lean forward more. I'll teach you both the basics which are gliding and turning, I know you probably will hate me for it but believe me, with the correct skating technique your tricks will be more smooth and accurate."

"Watch my feet and then try to copy." Kagome took off at a slow pace and talk them though what she was doing step by step, "Now you try."

They were very wobbly but trying their best, Kagome grabbed Sango's arms and guided her through it, "Don't look at my feet focus on yours," She said while going backwards making sure Ayame was ok to, "That's it now your getting it!" Sango began to get better as Kagome let go, gliding smoothly like she had seen her best friend do. Seeing Sango doing fine on her own, Kagome turned her attention to a struggling Ayame. Going though the same process as she did with Sango, Ayame then got the hang of it and was skating around perfectly.

Koga was doing the same thing with Miroku and he was now up to the same level as the other girls. "You guys are naturals! I have seen anyone learn so quickly before!" He called out in surprise.

"It's true, usually it take at least a couple of lessons to learn just this. No exaggeration." Kagome backed up Koga's statement.

"Indeed, I think my own students are going to surpass my teaching skills." Kadae was heard and seen with a video recorder in her hand.

"Kadae, do you have to record us…" Sango whined.

"Why yes of course! I can show your parents when they come down, so I can show them your first lesson from your marvelous teachers." She laughed.

"Ok next is turning. Now make sure when you turn you have your blades n a line and lean to the way you're turning, like this." As she demonstrated slowly again, Miroku also watched so Koga wouldn't have to demonstrate also. Going though the same thing, helping them individually till they got it right and could do it on their own.

"Now change directions and try to get use to that direction too because if you stick with one way, it's hard to learn the other." Kagome advised out loud. She changed directions numerous times and surprisingly no one fell over.

"Lets take a break, you guys deserve one. Koga want to practice our latest routine?" Kagome asked and Koga eagerly nodded.

"Kadae can you play our music?" Koga asked and she nodded in response. While waiting for the music to play they got into position and their friends where practically hanging over the wall. Kagome stood behind Koga with her hand on his should while resting her head on his back and the other hand on his hip.

The music started.

Koga spun around slowly and Kagome spun slightly faster in a circle but Koga turned completely wide arms wide facing her, he held his hand out towards her and Kagome put her head in it while her hand held the bottom of his hand. She spun so her head rolled up his arm as Koga put his nose to her forehead and wrapped his strong arm around the side of Kagome's head.

Their hands meet behind Koga's back, he then twirled her around letting go so she could grab his hand with her other one. They straightened up for a brief second before lunching forward together in synchronization before Koga twirled Kagome again while circling her, still holding hands. Both then glided backwards as Koga then twirled twice and Kagome followed him in the front.

Grabbing Kagome's hand she bent down before laying diagonally with both hands out as Koga dragged her in a semi-circle. Kagome flicked herself up with the help of Koga's strength, landing on one foot and going into an automatic spin.

Grabbing hands again, she skated backwards, and then both faced the same way. Koga switched his hands so their following movements could synchronize.

With one of their hands joined together and one reaching the away from themselves, they turn again but this time one of Koga's hands on her waist and the other, still holding hers with one of each of their legs out. Spinning again, Kagome was now slightly behind Koga with her hand on his shoulder and wrist. Skating this way for a couple of meters they spun yet again so Kagome was now in the front with Koga directly behind her, back and chest almost touching.

Koga lifted her up and threw her in the air spin on her side in mid-air a very quick three times before catching her almost completely horizontal, Kagome landed on one foot and continued to glide backwards. These actions earn squeals and gasps from their friends, Kadae, and a few other people that were now watching. They continued and Koga, now skating backwards and Kagome, now following forwards fast. Koga turned so they faced they same way but now roughly a meter apart using slow hand movements in synchronization to his partner, and then gaining some speed to perform a horizontal triple-twist, landing on an impressive one foot. Continuing on one foot Koga spins Kagome then himself.

Skating sideways with impressive speed holding hands and, again, with perfect synchronization doing some hand movements, followed by triple-toe double-tap, and gaining speed Kagome picks up one leg, skating backwards, then straightens up before leaning back. Koga swings her in a circle while he crouches, flicking her up and circling her.

Synchronizing complex hand movements before swinging on one leg and switching to the other while still in the action, going into a crouch to gain more speed, all while still on one leg and posing in a standing position. Switching legs again, doing the same thing on the other leg.

They stopped and faced each other with arms and legs wide. They move towards one another doing a figure-of-eight. Kagome bend on one knee and Koga came up behind her, going around her before she then stood up. Kagome grabbed onto him with both hands and he lifted her off the ground, she landed gracefully behind him. They skated out together again doing more spinning and complex movements.

Koga grabbed her from behind and tossed her high into the air, yet she landed perfectly on one leg, their few spectators roared with applause. They went back to back and lean heavily to the side on one leg on the turn. Kagome stayed on one leg but Koga moved in front and dragged her.

After some more amazing stunts they did they same thing by throwing Kagome in the air with her yet again landing smoothly on her right leg. Speeding up together, Koga grabbed her hands, one above her head and one near her lower back then lifting her above his head. Her legs bent and in the position so that she would hut him, she turned upside down only holding him with one hand this time. Koga maneuvered her so she got down gracefully and safely.

Another duet spin, taking many poses and stopping before going the other way doing more poses. They took hands and speed off, Koga then took her up again. One hand joined to hers at her hip while her leg pressed against his arm, careful not to cut him, while she held her other leg with the other hand. Elegantly landing again, everyone clapped, whistled and applauded them; all staff on duty had left their posts to watch.

Gaining speed yet again, Koga pick Kagome up turning her upside down, her head now in line with his, legs in the spilt position and Koga's strong arms holding her steady, Koga then balance on one leg to top the move off. The crowd going wild for them. He then let go of her, only supporting her with his right arm while spinning. She flipped onto his back and effortlessly glided around each other.

The song ended and they finished in the positions of her back against Koga's chest with her arms out to the side and her head relaxing to the right, and Koga looking straight up with one hand on her waist and one straight up to the roof.

They both were exhausted and felt like collapsing, but everyone yelled shouted, and showered them with a few roses and even a red teddy bear. Koga picked up the teddy bear and a rose and handed them to Kagome who smiled and kissed his cheek.

They made their way to the exit, "THAT WAS AMAZING!" Sango's voice was barely audible thought the screaming people, even though there was only 20 or so.

"Thank you everyone, Kagome and I are now going to have a rest. So please excuse us." Koga politely requested and they complied.

"I caught that all on tape, absolute perfection you two." Kadae said.

"I go that to." Miroku chimed in.

"Me three!" Came Ayame's voice.

"Me four!" Sango said.

"Let's check it out later, cause one: we gotta get back to school. Two: I'm going to sleep at school. And three: Send a copy to us so we can improve on some areas." Kagome said and took a drink of juice one of the fans gave her.

"Improve what is there to improve?!" Sango and Ayame yelled.

"My landing when I did the triple mid-air spin was too wobbly; I need to work on my balance so Koga doesn't have a hard time carrying me, not to mention my poor timing." Kagome replied, "Sorry Koga. I guess I need some more practice."

Everyone stared at her gob smacked. "You don't need to work on anything; that was all perfect, seriously I'm not lying." Koga reassured her.

"Ye are too hard on your self, ye need to relax more." Kadae agreed with Koga.

_Is it just me or does everyone agree with Koga?_ Kagome thought.

"By the way I think I remember Kikyo telling everyone that she was shimmer not too long ago. We have a skating to trip coming up soon-" Miroku started.

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled, "No way, what am I going to do? This is bad, this is bad, oh so very bad." She chanted, "Where? What Rink?"

"This one, child, I remember organizing it with ye's school, but because ye are from this rink ye get to go for free, I have already put ye's name down." Kagome paled at the news, she could go or everyone will find out. "Child, May I ask why it's such a bad thing?"

"Because I want to make friends that like me, not my skating. I don't want a confusing high school life and with my miko powers, my reputation on the rink will be destroyed." She explained.

"Having miko powers are a blessing, not a burden. There are few people with that power left and even less with a strong amount of it. Be proud of that, if they don't like it then screw them, they miss out." Miroku comforted her.

"I guess I can see your point," Kagome sighed, "Now what is this thing with Kikyo being Shimmer?"

"Well, because she resembles you in way she has been telling everyone she is shimmer. So I'm thinking that on the day of the excursion, Koga goes up to her and tells her to dance with him to show everyone she is shimmer and if she refuses she is no longer your partner. Knowing her she'll do it but the music will start and she'll make a fool of her self. Koga then says he is going to dance with someone special and they are very shy or something. Kagome will have that on underneath her uniform and will go down to the rink," Miroku pointed to her attractive costume, "Do an amazing performance, show everyone who you really are and vola, kill two birds with one stone, embarrass Kikyo and show Kagome's real identity."

"Sound like a plan." Everyone said together, "How about we forget school, because I need to rest." She moaned.

"Fine, Sleep over at Kags tonight!" Everyone agreed, ignoring Kagome's protests. The changed and went house to house getting supplies, before Koga drove to Kagome's. That night was very long but worth it. Eating like 10 boxes of pizza, playing band hero and drinking so much cool drink, it was one of the best nights in a long time for Kagome.

Hey everyone!

You wouldn't believe how long it took me to write out their performance, I don't own that routine by the way, Tatiana Volosozhar and Maxim Trankov (World champions) do and do not go off the skate lessons I was making it up cos I don't know how to ice skate. Find the video at  watch?v=dXTSA0QThko (The routine I poorly described)

The embarrassment plan will be chapter 4 so stay with me.

Next chapter, Inuyasha finds out about Kikyo cheating on him (bout time), this makes them break up and Inuyasha goes to Kagome. They don't tell him the plan because they decided that they will surprise him with this. Mainly focusing on Inuyasha and kinky-hoe.

Inuyasha is already having feelings towards Kagome! Yay!


	3. A new start

Chapter 3

_I'm so board…_Inuyasha was lying on his bed staring at the roof trying, keyword trying, to fall a sleep. He was originally going to see Kikyo but she said that he couldn't go over tonight, _Why can't I see her, something doesn't feel right… but I just can't put me finger on it,_ He dismissed his instincts and rolled over to his side and after a long while he fell into a light sleep.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up to get ready for another torturous day of hell, as he refers to it, he sighed as he got into his limo and drove off, or was driven off to Satan's lair. Once he got to school, Inuyasha was instantly swarmed by his 'friends'. He had no really friends because all these people wanted him for was his money, or because he is Kikyo boyfriend, plus the hottest and most popular boy in the school according to the whispers but his position has been share with the new comer Koga, the ice dancing boy.

Inuyasha's father owned a very large and powerful company called Takahashi Co.; it's also his last name. His father works there and once Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru are old enough, they will too. This company has control of the media, small businesses, and everyone wants a contract with them and become their 'allies'. They practically own Tokyo!

Inuyasha put on his signature smirk and headed to his locker to get supplies for his first period, "Hey Inu-Baby, Meet me at my place after school but don't come before 5 though." Kikyo trotted down the hall.

"Ok," He replied as she turned on her heel, flicking her hair in an I'm-so-pretty manner, "See ya later." Inuyasha called out as the first bell rung, and dashed of at demonic speed so he wouldn't be late but he bumped into something, HARD. But that something turned out to be a someone.

"Watch where you're going, wench!" He called out and continued to run off leaving the person on the ground, not even looking at them.

Inuyasha jumped into his seat in record time as the teacher walked in, she was taking the roll, "Kagome...? Kagome…?" She repeated, "I guess she's absent." But as she finished that sentence, the said girl appeared though the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Koga carried me to the nurse's office because some jerk ran into me." Kagome apologized. Inuyasha paled at this, He didn't understand why he felt attracted to her because he already had Kikyo but the news that he possibly ran into her was horrifying.

_It could have been anyone, besides why do I care! She got in my way!_ Inuyasha tried to reason with himself.

"Are you ok? Did you see who it was?" The teacher asked with a voice full of concern for the girl.

"I'll be fine but I didn't see who it was because I fell unconscious when I hit the wall. I know they were running at a demonic speed though." She replied and Inuyasha became a deathly white and his stomach tied itself in knots as he realized it was in fact him who ran her over. "I have an ice pack, so I'll live."

Kagome took her seat and so did Koga, who had been standing behind her the entire time. The teacher nodded, finished the roll and begun class, the rest of the period he kept glancing at Kagome (Lucky Kikyo isn't in this class, or he would be dead), _I hope she's alright, it would have been a pretty nasty bang…_ Inuyasha didn't bother correcting his sentimental comment, instead began studying her, memorizing every detail. Her silky raven hair he was just itching to run his fingers though, plump breast that made her waist look even thinner, long, slender legs, and judging by her figure she did some kind of sport regularly, big chocolate brown eyes he could and is drowning in but he could see many emotions, happiness, joy, but most of all and most recognizable, hurt, pain and abuse. (A/N: She was abused at schools but it's the words that hurt most.)

His trance was broken as the bell signaled 2nd period, he was shaking Kagome out of his head, trying not to think about her because his reason was that he had Kikyo who was 10 times better than the wench called Kagome. He walked out the door and noticed that she was going the opposite direction to her next class, he sighed with disappointment, _I'm not disappointed, if anything I'm happy to get away from the stupid wench._

The rest of the day passed slowly and he didn't see Kagome again, much to his displeasure, although he wouldn't admit that. He began walking because it looked like his so-called driver forgot to pick him up again so he said good bye and left. He noticed the raven haired beauty and picked up the pace to catch up with her.

He was nervous, he was never nervous especially around girls but he did the best he could to act natural. "You're the new kid, aren't ya?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think you're in my math's class." She replied with little to no emotion, "Are you one of Kikyo's boyfriends?"

_One of?! What the hell does that mean?!_ "Yeah, so?" Inuyasha replied like it didn't matter.

"Well don't talk to me, because I've been told talking to her boyfriends doesn't end well for that person and my friends and I refuse to associate with that slutty whore. So if you'll excuse me, good-bye." She said with a less than detached tone and walked faster to get rid of him but it being Inuyasha obviously went after her.

"I was trying to be nice, wench!"

"Don't call me wench, jerk!" Kagome became furious instantly.

"Sorry bitch!"

"Don't put me on the same level as you, man-whore!"

"What was that, slut!"

"Mutt!"

"Whore!"

"Dipshit!"

"Freak!"

That one hurt her, and by the look in her eye it hurt a lot. Her eyes glazed over, ready for tears to spill from them, but she was trying so hard not to cry with her fists clenched down by her sides. "Get lost bastard." Kagome said in a hiss, "Go back to your whore for a girlfriend."

Kagome turned and walked away, with her bangs covering her eyes trying to obscure the on coming tears but Inuyasha could smell them.

"_Do you know how much that word hurts her?"_ Oh crap, he realized what he had done and he also remembered running her over, _All I do is hurt her, I need to apologize._

"Wait a second!" Inuyasha yelled to the retreating figure, "I said wait!"

"I though you'd gone to the whore already!" Kagome yelled back, still looking ahead. She was not going to cry in front of him of all people. Someone, she guessed Inuyasha, grabbed her wrist; stopping her from walking away. Kagome tried to rip her arm away from him but against a half-demon, what are the chances?

"Look, um, I'm sorry for everything I said and, um, running you over. I admit that was me, but I honestly didn't do it on purpose." Inuyasha held his hands up in defense; Kagome wiped her tear stained cheeks and finally turned around.

"I'm sorry too, for calling you names; I guess they weren't called for." Kagome smiled a little, "Why don't we start over, we sort of had a rough start."

Inuyasha's heart stopped when he saw the tear-stained cheeks, he had to fight the urge to hold her and whisper sweet nothings in her ears to make all the pain go away. His heart then leapt for joy when he heard he could start over. No girl had made him feel this way, sad and shock to happy and overjoyed within less than a few seconds. "Ok," He replied trying not to let his ecstatic side show.

"Well I have to go I might see you some other time." She waved good-bye and Inuyasha felt so lonely and empty as she walked away, but he waved bye and headed off in the opposite direction and looked at his watch as it read 4:15.

_If I go now I'll reach her house by 4:30, I'm her boyfriend I'm sure she wouldn't mind…_

As predicted it was 4:30 and her walked to the front door of the gigantic mansion, her parents own a large company too but the Takahshi's had much more of everything. As he stepped up the door, the hair on his neck stood up. He brushed off his instincts and reached for the door knob, twisted, and swung it open; the smell of sex hit him like a slap to the face.

Using his sensitive nose he defined the different smells. Inuyasha picked up the smell of Kikyo, multiple men that he knew and some that he didn't. He growled lowly, and slammed the door before walking away. _Kagome, she was right… She had only been here a week and she could tell! How was I so blind_?

Walking home gave him time to think, cleared his head and decide that Kikyo was done. He honestly had sort of been suspicious of her cheating on him but ignored his instincts. Inuyasha also decide to listen to his instincts more because ignoring them had only gone him cheated on and used. Breaking it off with Kikyo, also meant losing his so-called 'friends' but that didn't bother him, they were either after his money or only there because Kikyo was.

That night Inuyasha slept more easily, and felt as if a burden had been lifted. He fell asleep thinking of a raven haired beauty with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes that could without doubt drown him and the stunning smile that took his breath away.

* * *

Hello there,

Thanks for reading and I know this one probably is a bit boring but I need Inuyasha and Kikyo to break up, and god I could not wait any longer! Next time is the field trip to the skating rink. Its time to reveal identities and humiliate Kikyo!

Idea's please!


	4. The real me

Freak - Chapter 4

Kagome bought lunch with her today because the lines are always so long. Sitting down at her normal table with Koga, Miokru, and Sango she began to dig in. But something, or really someone caught her eye.

Inuyasha, he is sitting at a table on his own with none of his friends, she looked towards his regular table where kikyo is still gossiping with her 'friends' but kikyo was pointing at inuyasha and laughing. The hanyou seemed to hear everything that was going on, because of his exceptional hearing, he clenched his fists and lowered his head.

Kagome knows what its like to have people laugh at you, whisper behind your back, and she knows how much that effects you both physically, mentally and emotionally.

Just then a bull-demon came up to him and threw orange goop that was served at the cafeteria at inuyasha's head, "Filthy half breed, go back to where you came from, scum!" Inuyasha just sat there with the goop dripping down his hair onto his back and face, he didn't even flinch. He didn't say anything or turn around and punch the guy. Kagome was shaking with rage and pure hatred for the demon, _How dare he say that!_

Kagome picked up Miroku's and Koga's yellow goop, ignoring their protests and ditched it at the bull, it splattered all over him, "How do you like a taste of your own medicine, you stupid cow!" Her table burst into laughter, pointing at the now dripping 'cow' (A/N: a bull is a male cow I think). At this point the whole lunch room was silent except kagomes laughing friends, plus a few muffled giggles. Kagome walked towards Inuyasha and stood infront of him and the cow. "Anyone that wants to mess with the hanyou, goes though me!" She yelled to everyone.

Inuyasha had turned around after kagome ditched the 'food' at the cow, staring in shock, *why would she do that, I've called her names, and was horrible to her but she's standing up for me* he thought.

"And what's a little human going to do to me?" The cow bellowed with sarcasm dripping from his words.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "More than you think." Her words and the twinkle in her eye promised harm and showed she had a secret. The bull turned his back and walked away. Kagome glare at everyone else and they went back to what they were doing. She then turned her attention to inuyasha.

"Are you ok? Here let me help you, come on." Kagome told her friends she'll be back soon and left with Inuyasha.

They went to the water fountains outside, grabbing the shampoo and conditioner in her bag as well as small towel she got out of her locker. "Why are you doing this? Why did you stand up for me?" Inuyasha finally spoke after a long silence.

"Because I know what its like to be called names, to be an outcast, and have things thrown at you, to always be alone." She replied quietly. Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief.

"Your joking, right? Why would you know how it feels, your not a half breed." He replied, spitting the last two words with disgust. Kagome stared at him with pain in her eyes.

"I may not be a half *demon* but I'm still different from everyone else." Kagome lifted up her shirt revealing her stomach. "I got this in year 2. Once everyone found out what I was they all turned on me." She showed inuyasha a large scar on her hip, and inuyasha ran his clawed finger over it making her involuntarily shiver, he noticed and smirked. "I have another one here, I got this in year 8." It was just underneath her rib cage.

"What happened? What bastards did this?" Inuyasha asked with fury, *How dare anyone touch her!*

"I'm a miko according to Miroku. I have weird powers that I conseal with a spell but its only recently that I found out there are some people like the freak I am." Kagome said, she was giving up in hiding her self from everyone all the time, besides nothing worse than what shes been though can happen, right? She washed inuyasha's hair and explained everything that has happened before.

"Well, now you know what i am I suppose you don't want to know me, so I'll leave you alone. See ya, I guess..." kagome didn't want to be hurt by inuyasha too so she turned around to leave but inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace.

"Your not alone," inuyasha said in a soft voice, he knew what its like, he understood better than anyone.

"Neither are you." Kagome replied and inuyasha tightened his hold on her as a silent thank you, "I promised I'd be back, do you want to come to?" Inuyasha nodded and hesitantly let go of her but still held her hand.

Inuyasha hadn't felt like this with anyone before, needing to touch her, hold her, hear her voice, and he barley knew her! It was strange, the new but strong possesive feeling towards kagome. He kinda liked it though, "Are you going to the ice rink next period?"

"Yeah, I am." She replied and sighed, inuyasha catch it but didn't push on, "What about you? Are you going?"

"Yeah, hey if its not too much trouble, can I sit with you?" Inuyasha was nervous and afraid of her rejection, he immediately regreted asking.

"You didn't even need to ask," She laughed. Sudden relief washed over him and he was beaming like a kid on a sugar high. Once they got back in the lunch room the others were still laughing about what had happened.

"Guys it wasn't that funny," Kagome said as she sat down with inuyasha next to her.

"Why did you use my food though? Could have you just used Koga's? " Miroku complained ans Koga glared at him.

"I think I saved your life, and did you a favor so you wouldn't have to eat that revolting stuff they some how call food." Kagome retorted.

"Well, since it was put to good use, I guess I'll let this slide." He shrugged, "But next time toss MIROKU'S entire lunch tray." He finished with a smirk and everyone, including inuyasha burst into another round of laughed.

"So why is inuyasha sitting with us, doesn't he have kinky-hoe to hang off." Sango asked, and everyone turned to face him, eager to hear the answer.

"She was cheating on me, so I dumped her." Inuyasha replied casually, and Koga's jaw dropped.

"If you only realized now, your stupider than I gave you credit for." Koga retorted with a signiture smirk.

"What was that you scrawny wolf."

"I think you heard correctly the first time, dog turd." The bell rang signaling second period (it was an early break because ice skating is 2nd period) before their little arguement turn into one with their fists doing the talking.

"Ok class, today is the field trip to the local ice rink. Everyone that I call out please get on the bus." Miss Naki informed, and everyone did as asked and filed onto the bus one by one. Inuyasha and kagome sat on one seat with kagome at the window and Miroku and Sango on the other with Sango at the window.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled, which was then followed by a loud slap, kagome has gotten use to his lecherous habits, well as much as one can.

"But Sango dear, you know this hand is cursed." Miroku held his hand up while rubbing his abused cheek with the other. Koga just laughed, he was in front of Miroku and Sango with his legs up, taking over both seats. Sango got up and sat next to Koga. "Sango, please do not leave me." He begged as a girl called clarrissa sat down next to him. She was definately on Miroku's non-grope list.

"Hey, Miroku." She said seductively while batting her eye lashes, Miroku resisted the urge to shiver. He looked to everyone else but they shook their heads while muffling giggles. Miroku sighed,_This is goig to be a very long bus ride_he thought.

The entire bus ride koga and Sango chatted away, miroku was trying his best to ignore or get away from clarrissa, and inuyasha was trying to touch kagome, but at last they made it and in the end miroku was practically hang out the window ready to jump. "Miroku, get off the window." Miss Naki called out to him.

"Yes miss," He replied. Everyone filed out similar to the way they got on and lined up out side. Koga's fan girl then surrounded him instantly, like moths to a flame.

"Koga can you help me?", "Will we meet shimmer?" Many of his fan girls called out.

"Actually you'll get to meet the real shimmer today everyone, so please be nice to her, ok?" The entire class including miss Naki turned around in shock and delight.

"What!?"

"Are you serious?!"

"I can't wait to meet her!" They all screamed and inuyasha winced but kagome rubbed his fuzzy white ears soothingly. He was surprised at first but it didn't take long before he was leaning in to her touch with a slight purr.

"Are you purring?" Kagome asked but she sensed him tense under neather her, "I think its cute." She finished and continued to rub his ears while inuyasha was blushing at her comment.

_no one has ever liked my ear,_ inuyasha though, _no one has ever liked me because I'm a hanyou._

"Ok break it up love birds." Sango called out to kagome and inuyasha. They both jumped apart very quickily blushing as red as a tomato although inuyasha was a bit disappointed at the loss of her touch. They start walking into the building when kagome had the wind knock out of her.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you came!" Ayame squealed as she crushed the said person in a death hug.

"Ayame... can't... breathe," kagome was released from ayames grip, "You weren't at school I thought you wouldn't make it, but let me guess you decided to skip to practice?"

Ayame smiled sheepishly, "Maybe..." she then spotted inuyasha and glared at him and grabbed kagome again, shielding her from him, "What the hell do you want?" She said with venom dripping from her words, kagome patted her shoulder interrupting their glaring contest.

"Its ok, his one of us. I think you should have been at school because it has been a long morning." Kagome filled ayame in on what has happened as they walked in, grabbed their stuff and strapped on their skates.

"I'm sorry inuyasha. I didn't know, but as long as kags is fine with it, so am I. But hurt her and I hurt you." She promised. "Kagome, koga is about to start the plan, so you need to get changed." Ayame pushed her to the staff change room.

Inuyasha sat there feeling a little left out and alone without Kagome by his side, but began to wonder *What the hell is the plan they were talking about? Why does Kagome need to get changed? Why did she go to the staff change room instead of the bathroom?* but his thought were interrupted when koga came onto the ice and everyone went silent.

"Ok now everyone knows that you will be meeting Shimmer today so I would like kikyo to come down here so we can perform together. She has told everyone she is Shimmer right?" The crowd roared with encouragement and kikyo began to protest.

"No koga I don't want to, I don't do well in front of crowd's." Kikyo pouted

"Well if you don't do it you'll no longer be my partner." And as predicted she got up and walked down to the rink, "Let do our popular 2008 preformance at the Tokyo arena. You are always bugging me to do that one!" The music started and koga was doing his part but kikyo had no clue how to do anything. "Don't you know what to do? MAYBE THATS BECAUSE KIKYO IS NOT SHIMMER!" Koga yelled to the crowd and they began to boo her, she ran off crying. "That might teach you not to lie because it will bite you in your huge ass."

Inuyasha spotted kagome come out of the change room and she looked stunning. Her outfit is mainly green but has differnt shades of purple at the bottom part. There is a oval shaped hole in the middle revealing her flat stomach, and the straps crisscross at the back. The whole outfit is shimmering with the glitter that has been woven in. Her legs are in skin color stocking with her skates a green color matching her outfit. To top it off she has green gloves too. Kagomes hair is tied back into a high wavy ponytail. Overall she took inuyasha breath away.

His daydream was cut short when koga began to speak again, "Now the moment you've been waiting for, please welcome to the ice. SHIMMER!" At that moment kagome skated onto the rink and the crowd began to whisper.

"I dont believe it," "It must be a joke," some girls began to murmur. Inuyasha too was in disbelief, but he notice kagome getting nervous with all the whispering going on around her. She looked to Koga for support.

Koga seemed to notice, and continued on with his annoucement, "Her name is kagome, now that introductions are done why don't we continue the show. This is kagomes favorite routine. The song is called dreamin' my way." He nodded to kadae who was standing by. They got in position and the music began to play.

They skated to the edge of the rink and kagome held her hands above her head and spin in a tight circle as koga went to her other side then kagome put on arm around kogas neck and put her leg on his thigh with her other arm outwards. Koga held her leg in olace and supported her back with his other while skidding sideways. They stopped at the end of the rink, looking at each other briefly before face the opposite end again.

Koga went around kagome while she stuck a leg out on a 90 degree angle, her upper body perfectly aligned with her lifted leg. She spun 4 times before lowering her leg to a 45 degree angle, her arms in front of her tucked in and standing on a slight lean now. Spinning in that position a few times trying to gain some speed and then going into a standing crouch holding on to her tucked in foot to hold her balance and gain more speed. Kagome stood completely vertical again with incredible speed.

Koga appeared again and took her hand, their arms streched out as far as possible while racing around. Their movement became slow and both stood on one leg and let go of each other having the hands go down slowly to their sides. Koga came up behind her and lifted her with a hand around her stomach and a hand on her inner thigh. The leg with his hand went between his open legs. He pulled her up again and put her in a horizontal form with kagomes arm around his neck for support and an arm dangling freely in a gracious movement.

Koga put her in a veritcal stance again but did6nt put her down, instead he lifted her up again. Kagomes legs were working in a gracious walking movement with her legs outstretched. He finally released her from his grip and they separted a little.

They both did a synchronized triple-twist in the air landing in one legged spin. They went into their major trick, koga once again picked her up and with only one arm, held her above his head. Kagome was on an angle, her legs in a V shape, her head in line with Koga's and the arm that didnt have contact with koga was outstretched. With perfect technique and experience he quickly flipped her on to the ground, leaving both in a synchronized stance of one leg 90 degrees to the side the spun a few times.

Koga picked up kagome and threw her in to the air, giving her enough time to triple twist before landing smoothly on a single leg. Doing some more synchronized actions, koga came behind her again and grabbed her crisscrossed hands and pulled her above his head again. Koga casually held her up with one hand and kagome held her free hand above her head with her body in a curved 90 degrees. Koga topped the move by skating backwardsand going into a slow spin.

Skillfully getting her down by leaning her forward so her head rested on his chest and flipped backwards. Throwing her up again, she preform the triple-twist land on then backwards one-leg pose, koga caught up to her and swung her around in a moderate speed.

Kagome did a little solo act, jumping and landing smoothly on a single leg and doing a few twirls. Koga did one too, jumping high into the air and spinning a few times before gliding backwards.

Kagome and koga then synchronized doing quick movements, leaning forward and completing a triple-twist then again landing on a single leg. Koga did the same trick as before; throwing kagome in the air for her triple-twist then gentally landing backwards on one leg for a final time in a strong pose with her arms out to the side.

The song slowed down, indicating the upcoming finish. They came together one last time to pose in time for the song to complete.

The entire school went wild, everyone shouting, applauding and whistling, to be honest kagome was a little overwhelmed by it all. In the audience, inuyasha was standing and applauding too, but he felt a little jealous of koga and possesive of kagome with all the touching they were doing and wished it was himself kagome was touching, although he wouldn't admit that.

She made her way off the ice with koga close behind and made a B line to inuyasha. "So what did you think?" She asked him once she had gone close enough but was wrapped in another death hug, this time from inuyasha.

"Totally amazing, I can't belive you did that." He replied with his head in the crook of her neck taking in deep breaths of her scent, althought the wolf stench mixed in with it and that ticked him off. He moved his arms and rubbed his face in her hair and on her neck trying to rescent her with his scent. A slight moan came from her mouth in the process while they were trying to have a conversation, and inuyasha wasn't very discrete about rescenting her either. He smirked and became a little more bold and cheeky, he started to brush his lips across her neck earning another soft moan.

"I've got to change inuyasha, I'll be right back though." She relucantly left but her neck felt like to was on fire, the sensation of inuyasha lios barely grazing her skin made her feel hot. Her hand reached up to touch her neck to try and cool the burning feeling with a smile on her lips.

Luckily, koga was being swamed by his fan girls and was to preoccupied to notice, but it didn't go unnoticed by a pair of envious eyes that belong to the she-devil, kikyo. "I'll get you one way or another Higurashi." She vowed and strutted off.

**Hello, this has taken me days to finished so please R&R. Give me ideas if you want to see something happen. I dont own this song or dance, everything is described. To find it just follow the youtube link - watch? V=XdSX EuCyMGk&f eature=kp (without spaces).**

**The more reviews the quicker it is updated.**Freak - Chapter 4


End file.
